Objectives: 1. To conduct scientific investigations designed to elucidate the mechanism(s) of antineoplastic drug-induced pathologic alterations. 2. To systematically evaluate and record reports of adverse effects of antineoplastic agents in man on a computerized basis and correlate these findings with those recorded in test animals. 3. To characterize animal models for organ specific toxicity testing. 4. To characterize animal models for human diseases. Specific studies include: 1. Daunomycin/Adriamycin-induced cardiomyopathy. 2. Pathologic and therapeutic effects of treatment in cancer patients. 3. Characterization of the transplantable VX2 carcinoma in rabbits as a model for hypercalcemia of malignancy and therapy with antineoplastic agents. 4. Characterization of an animal model for osteogenic sarcoma. 5. Characterization of an animal model for drug-induced nephrotoxicity. 6. Evaluation of adverse effects of drugs on skeletal and calcium homeostasis.